


Full Moon

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Humor, M/M, Partial Nudity, Rhyming Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perfect for Friday the 13th, haven't you ever wondered what effect the Earth's moon would have on Spock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Moon

Art by Tarentel

Vulcan has no moon, I told her one day.

Earth does, full and bright, what a display.

As I gaze out into the night and think of what I shall do.

Jim beckons me back to bed, well, wouldn't you?

I did not believe the moon would effect me so.

Perhaps, there is no escaping, I should know.

When Jim smiles at me, I have no choice but to stay.

 

 

 


End file.
